More than One
by To-to Bear xD
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Konoha. Everyone has someone right? Wrong. One perticular blonde doesn't. He hates this holiday. But 2 boys will change his mind and show him the meaning of love. ItaNaruNeji. Oneshot.


A/N: This fic is for RedMoonLight009, A.K.A Strawberry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope she like's this fic even though it's a ItaNaruNeji fic

I was in the mood for a threesome and I thought it was freakin win if Itachi and Neji shared Naruto :P

Warning: Y-A-O-I turn back if u no like boy and boy action , lemon.

Disclaimer: pffft, if I owned Naruto Sasuke and Sakura would be dead or be bashed by the other characters and there would be some ItaNaru action xD

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:xxxxx:

"I wish this day would just end." A particular blonde said while exhaling. This holiday was his least favorite. Naruto spotted a few couple's walking around the park, holding hands, exchanging kisses and hugs. Giving each other chocolate's and stuffed animals. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows and smiled sadly. "At least everyone has someone they love." Valentines Day was a holiday where people would confess their love to that special someone. Naruto on the other hand had no one to love or give him love. He was a demon, a monster. He had a demon named Kyuubi inside him, everyone in the village either despised him or feared him.

He didn't see the reason why they should feel that way, he was a normal person, just like everyone else. It wasn't like he had a choice in sealing Kyuubi inside him. He was still a damn baby for Christ sake!!!

Naruto sight. "I guess I should be heading home." He said to himself. He stood up from the bench he sat one and started walking home.

He took the usual path, he noticed during his walk he could still see a few couple's kissing, hugging, giggling and dragging them home for a special activity. Naruto also noticed an abnormal couple, at least that's how the other people found it, there were two men, one gave him a bouquet of flowers, while the other blushed and captured him in a roaring kiss. Naruto blushed and giggled. He found it very cute and amusing. He himself wanted to kiss another boy. In all honest, Naruto had no interest in girls, he'd prefer boys. Yes he was gay, and he kept it a secret for if anyone in the village knew about it, surely they would be disgusted even more. Naruto pushed that thought aside and focused his eyes on the road.

He heard a small growl. He looked around and stared down at his tummy. He clutched his stomach and grinned. "That's right, I forgot to eat breakfast today."

"Then let us treat you." Naruto heard 2 familiar voices, he whirled around to find Uchiha Itachi and Hyuuga Neji. "I-Ita-kun, Neji-kun!!!" Naruto stared at both boys. "What are you—I thought you guys were on a mission with Kakashi sensei." All three boys were on the same team. Known as team 7, Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Neji, and Uzumaki Nartuto, and their teacher was none other than the famous copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

"We were and we finished early." Neji said as he crossed his arms. "Jeez Naruto, you should know by now that we can handle a mission within a few hours." Naruto scratched his head and grinned, "I guess it slipped my mind.", "Whatever you hear goes threw one ear and come out of the other." Itachi said teasingly. Naruto pouted, "Does not!!!" Itachi smiled and patted the blonde's head. "Don't go all crazy now, it was just a joke." Neji laughed, "Well, let's all go eat some Ramen" Naruto's eyes sparkled, "Yatta!!!" Itachi and Neji smiled. Their little blonde kitsune always seemed to brighten up their day. If their day was depressing or tiring, the little kitsune would always make them cheer up with his energetic spirit.

The team settled out to Ichiraku's, where Naruto ate at least 5 bowls of Ramen. _'I swear, Naruto would survive with only eating Ramen.'_ Neji mentally thought as he ate. "So how was the mission?" Naruto questioned, "Well we were successful in retrieving the sealing scroll and managed to kill the people who stole it." Itachi said as he was slipping a noodle. "We also made a quick stop by the land of waves. Haku wanted us to give you this." Neji held out an envelope and handed it to Naruto. The blonde took the envelope, opened it up and read the letter:

_Dear Naruto,_

_It's been awhile since we last seen each other, and I know you probably hate me by now for not responding your letter's but the village has been in a few problems, Zabuza and me had been trying to get the village back on it's feet. Since we were the one's to cause all the damage. But I know eventually we can earn the villager's trust once again. Also I've been trying to spare some time to write back to you, I really wished you come and visit though. At least then we can hang around again like last time, only I won't be the training dummy this time. _

_Well, with the remaining time I have, I need to spend it on taking a shower, I feel like I haven't taken one in a long time, hope you can accept my apology and wish to see you soon,_

_Take good care of yourself,_

_Love_

_Haku._

_P.S._

_At the moment I saw this, I knew I had to get it for you, hope you like it, oh and Happy Valentines Day!!!_

Naruto looked at the envelope and widen his eyes. Inside was a necklace, with a turquoise stone. It shone beautifully when he lifted it up into the sun. _'Arigato Haku-chan.' _He then slipped on the necklace and smiled.

After they were done and finished paying the bill, Naruto decided to go home. "I think I should go home now guy's."

"Wait Naruto, we want to walk you home." Neji said as he took Naruto's right hand. "Yeah," Itachi grabbed Naruto's left hand. The blonde blushed and was confused. All he could do was nod, and so they left with out saying a word.

:xxxxx:

They reached the blonde's place within a few minutes. While they were walking a few people gave them strange stares. Naruto felt a little awkward, Itachi and Neji on the other hand didn't care and ignored the villagers.

Naruto searched for his keys in his pockets.

He unlocked his door and stopped, he turned his head, "Umm…do you mind if I asked you guy's to stay here for the day?" The blonde blushed as he asked. He wasn't 100 sure weather to feel embarrassed .

Itachi and Neji looked at each other and nodded. "Sure why not." The Hyuuga said, "We don't mind at all." Itachi said. This made Naruto smiled and welcomed the boys in. He closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He shouted from the kitchen. "Just some water please." Neji shouted back, "Same here."

Back in the kitchen Naruto smiled, _'I'm glad they didn't decline my invitation.'_

'_**Kit, do you enjoy being with the Uchiha and Hyuuga?'**_ Kyuubi asked. _'Of course I do. They're my friends.'_

'_**Do you love them.'**_

'_Yes, their like family to me.'_

'_**Are you sure?'**_

'_Yes'_

'_**That's not what your heart is telling me.'**_ Naruto widen his eyes. _'What are you talking about Kyuubi?' _Seriously, Kyuubi sometimes intends to mess around with his feelings and emotions. _**'I mean, you love them more than just friend's kit.' **__'Really, sometimes you don't know what you're babbling about.' __**'Kit, tell me the truth. Do you love them more than just friends?'**_ Naruto hesitated, _'I—I love them as friends.'_

'_**Liar'**_

'_Look I don't have time for this Kyuubi, let's talk about this later.'_ Naruto stormed off with two glasses of water in hand. "Here ya go guy's!" the blonde handed them their water and sat down in the couch across from them. "So do you think tomorrow we'll get another A-rank mission?" Naruto asked out of curiosity. Neji shrugged, "Most likely." Itachi said while taking a sip of his water.

Naruto looked down on his hands. They were currently resting on his lap. He clutched his pants tight, what Kyuubi had told him was getting at him. He was right thought. He loved Neji and Itachi more than just friends. He wanted to be with them both. He would sometimes have wet dreams about them. In his dreams they were making love to him and he loved it.

"Hello Naruto are you okay? You're spacing out again." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and found both boys very close him. Both Neji and Itachi's face were 5 inches away from his. He blushed and put his arms in front of him as if defending himself. "I'm okay it's just I was thinking."

"About…?"

"Umm…about…."

Itachi and Neji looked at each other and smirked. "Naruto…" Itachi slowly lowered his head, "Umm, hai?" Just then the blonde turned crimson. Itachi captured Naruto's lips in a kiss. The blonde closed his eyes and surprisingly kissed him back, that was until he felt something warm penetrate his neck. Neji nuzzled Naruto's neck gently biting and nipping the tanned, soft skin. Naruto gasped as he felt Neji bite down hard, where the collar bone and neck met. Itachi ceased this moment to slid his tongue inside Naruto's sweet mouth.

The blonde moaned as he felt Itachi's tongue dominate his own. Neji continued to shower the blonde with butterfly kisses. He licked the soft skin and continued to nip at it, leaving bright red hickeys on the blonde's neck. Naruto felt hot, he was being kissed and nuzzled by his teammates, the one's he oh so loved and desired. Itachi broke the kiss, a long silvery line connected Itachi's lips and Naruto's. The blonde slowly opened his eyes, cheeks bright red. Neji stood up and started removing his shirt, as was Itachi.

A million thoughts were running through Naruto's mind. The blonde suddenly grabbed both Neji and Itachi's arm. He dragged them down to his level and captured them in a tight embrace. "Naruto?" Neji asked concerned for his blonde friend. "Why do you do this?" the blonde asked, curiosity got the best of him. :If you want we can stop." Itachi said as he tried to look Naruto in the face. Naruto wouldn't let go and nodded instead. "No…I don't want you to stop." He let go of his friends and looked at them in the eyes. "It's just….I never though you guy's would actually…like me." Itachi and Neji looked at each other and back at Naruto. "You're right Naruto, we don't like you." Naruto's eyes widen, Itachi finished Neji's sentence, "Because we love you very much."

Naruto's heart penetrated his chest.

His breathing became rapid.

He swore he could've died from happiness.

Tears slid down his cheek. He was crying out of happiness. Itachi and Neji then leaned forward and licked the blonde's cheek. Tasting the tears the blonde had shed. Naruto's blush never left his face. "We love you more than you can imagine Naruto." Neji said as he kissed Naruto in the cheek. "We loved you all this time and never told you." Itachi also kissed the blonde's cheek. Naruto giggled. "I love you guy's too." The blonde hugged both boys and smiled.

:xxxxx:

They moved their little activity to the bedroom where Naruto laid completely naked on his bed. Itachi and Neji stared at the blonde beauty before them. There was only one thought that ran through their minds. _'Naruto is fucking beautiful_.'

Naruto moaned as Itachi licked one of his nipple while Neji worked on the other one. It certainly was hot. Especially if you had two hot men making love to you. The room was full with moans as Naruto tried to keep silent, trying not to scream very loud. Itachi and Neji smirked in satisfaction. They were making the blonde feel loved and special. That was their intention. They wanted to show Naruto that it was possible to love a boy with a demon inside.

The teens licked and sucked the pink buds earning them a moan from the blonde. Just then Naruto arched his back, he felt hands rub against his arousal. He closed his eyes as pleasure began to take over his body. _'Hnm, this feels weird but good.' _Naruto mentally thought. He was being pleasured well. Neji and Itachi left the pink buds as they proceeded to the blonde's arousal. Their warm and slick tongue made Naruto gasp in pleasure. "W-wait…" Naruto tried to make them hold on a sec but it was no use. _'This is amazing, but I can't hold it any longer.'_ Neji and Itachi sensed Naruto nearing to his end; only it was too early for him. Of course they knew the blonde was still a virgin, but not for long. Before Naruto can come, both boys ceased their sucking and licking. They looked at the blonde that was now covered in sweat and cheeks flushed. They adored the scene of their cute little uke. "How cute to see you this was Naru-chan." Neji said teasingly as he traced a finger in Naruto's chest. The blonde pouted, eye's half lidded. "Don't call me 'chan', I'm not a girl." He said as he pulled Neji's face to meet his. He kissed him passionately. Naruto could feel his cheeks heat up. He broke the kiss, a silvery line of saliva connected their lips. Naruto looked to his right and saw Itachi smiling.

"Itachi…" The Uchiha silenced the blonde by pressing his own lips to his. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Itachi broke the kiss and licked his lips seductively. "You taste good Naru-chan." Naruto closed his eyes and pulled both men to his chest. "Itachi, Neji….a-arigato." Both boys smiled and looked to face Naruto. "You should know by now that we love you Naruto. It's possible to love a demon." Neji said as he kissed the blonde's cheek. "Doesn't matter to us what people say when they see us together. We just love you Naruto." Itachi gently stroked the blonde's cheek and kissed it.

Naruto could've died from happiness there. He finally knew someone within the village loved, to be more specific, two people loved him. Itachi and Neji was all Naruto needed to live happily ever after.

Naruto was now on all fours, he blushed hard. Itachi was behind him; his experienced tongue was gently licking the sweet little cavern. Naruto was bobbing his head; he sucked Neji's arousal, he sucked hard, earning him a moan from the Hyuuga. Neji grabbed a mess of blonde hair; it took all his might to not make that pretty little mouth go further down. Naruto tried to smile, _'what a perverted guy' _Naruto mentally thought. Just then Naruto felt something slick inside him. Itachi licked his fingers and entered one inside Naruto. He could see the blonde's worried face. "Don't worry, it's not gonna be too painful." He said trying to comfort the blonde.

Naruto nodded and went back to sucking Neji's cock. Itachi added another finger scissoring them, trying to stretch the little cavern. Naruto moaned in ecstasy. It was a bit painful yet pleasurable at the same time. Itachi kept moving his finger in and out until he heard a shrill scream. _'Found it.'_ Itachi mentally smirked. He found Naruto's sweet spot, "Naruto, it's going to hurt a little but it'll fell good, I promise." He said.

The Uchiha positioned himself and gently thrusted inside the blonde. Naruto's cheeks turned crimson, his blood ran through his body wildly. He continued to suck the erection in front of him. Neji began to sweat as he felt the blonde's tongue lick his slit. "Naruto, you're so good at this." He managed to say between gasps. "Thought you might like that." Naruto said while smirking. Meanwhile Itachi was thrusting into the tight cavern moaning.

"Ita…go…faster." Naruto said, Itachi complied, he grabbed those slender hips and thrusted deeper into the blonde. Just then Naruto was surrounded by stars. Itachi hit his sweet spot. The Uchiha smirked and kept on doing so, making Naruto whimper and moan. Naruto tried to not scream so loud, that his neighbors could hear.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

The blonde sucked more on Neji's cock, driving the Hyuuga close to his limits.

The room was filled with gasps, and moans. The boys felt themselves nearing to their end. Itachi thrusted faster and harder a few times until he came hard inside Naruto. Naruto came all over Itachi's hand. The blonde sucked a few times until Neji came in his mouth. Pearly white liquid dripped from the corner of the blonde's mouth.

Regaining their energy, the boys laid down on the bed. Neji and Itachi on either side of the blonde, hugging him tight.

"Itachi, Neji…thank you so much, for everything." He said as he felt tired from their activity. "You're welcome Naru-chan." Neji smiled as he imagined the blonde yelling at him, telling him to stop calling him that. "It was our pleasure Naru-chan."

Naruto hugged them closer and felt his tears roll down his cheeks. _'I just can't thank you guy's enough.' _

"Oh and Naruto."

"H-hai?"

"Happy Valentines Day." The boys said together. Naruto smiled and blushed. "Arigato." He said once more.

The boys lay sleeping together and waited for the day to start again.

'_I change my min. Valentines Day is my favorite holiday now.'_

:xxxxx:

A/N: I know I'm like 4 days late but something happened when I was writing this fic, a little family problem has happened and it's eating my time. That needed more attention, but I will continue my next fic's so don't worry guys

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!**_

_**I needz 2 volunteers to help me write my fics: I require a lemon writer, and an action writer. Meaning I need someone to help me write lemon parts because I suck at it, and a person to help me write the action scene's like the fight scenes and stuff **_

_**Please I just need 2 volunteers, I desperately need them, and for the action scene writer person, please don't volunteer if you love Sakura or Sasuke because you're gonna write some Sasuke and Sakura bashing scenes . **_

_**Also I will give 3 ItaNaru Doujins to those 2 people who volunteer!!!!**_

_**Need you guy's by Tuesday, so hurry it up and send your review saying you want to write lemon parts or action scenes!!!!!!**_

_**THANK YOU!!!**_


End file.
